Naruto: Heroe del Tiempo
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: El Coraje: Un valor que une a dos heroes de mundos distantes. un ninja que llega accidentalmente un mundo desconocido con una mision desconocida y un guerrero nativo de esa tierra, se convirtio en heroe que salvo su pueblo de las garras del mal. Nada de yaoi ni yuri, parings no lo se.
1. El origen

**Hola a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction! Aqui les traigo una historia de dos sagas famosas de videojuegos y maganime. Cuando termine de jugar el Ocarina of Time, me pregunte: ¿Por que no hacer un crossover de Naruto y Zelda?.  
><strong>

**La verdad es mi primer fanfic y supongo que no soy exactamente un Cervantes en cuanto a la redaccion, pero tampoco soy tan fatal. Acepto critcas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y que se lleven con respeto.  
><strong>

**Sin mas que decir... QUE LA TRIFUERZA OS ACOMPAÑEN XDDD.**

_Naruto es reconocido como Hokage, respetado y temido ante los ninjas. Todos los aldeanos cuentan a sus amigos y familiares las grandes hazañas de Naruto, pero lo que no saben es que el hokage naranja viajo a un mundo distinto en el cual tambien Naruto es reconocido._

_Hay teorias que respaldan la existencia de mundos paralelos en este infinito universo. no lo creiria hasta que me ocurrio algo que dejara ese esceptiscismo; si, asi es, Naruto viajo a un mundo distinto, a una epoca donde no existen ninjas, jutsus, aldeas ocultas ; solo una dimension de magia y mistiscismo tipico de una epoca medieval: castillos, guerreros con arcos, espadas, escudos y flechas; magos, razas extrañas, castilos y villas tranquilas. Un lugar donde junto con otro joven rubio, de ropas verdes, modesto y amable, fue conocido como el _**Heroe del Tiempo**_._

-Ughhhh...¿Donde estoy?- Es la primera respuesta de Naruto al levantarse del suelo de una enorme pradera verde en un lugar desconocido. Al dar vueltas de despesperacion, Naruto se tropieza con un objeto extraño.

-Ohhh, ¡Es esta estupida ocarina!- Naruto maldice al encontrar el instrumento: era una ocarina color tuquesa, cuya boquilla tenia un triangulo formado por otros tres triangulos dorados pequeños.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!- El rubio vino a su mente como un rayo, un recuerdo sobre una mision que involuraba esa ocarina.

_**Flashback**_

_El Equipo 7 (Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi) y Sai se encuentran en la oficina de la Hokage. En ese entonces se les ecomendo una mision especial._

-Esta es un mision de clase A. Tienen que recuperar una reliquia muy importante- Tsunade afirma a los ninjas dejando a estos con mucha curiosidad.

-Y en que consiste esa mision?- Kakashi cuestiona

-Primero, tengo que contarles una historia como guia para esta mision- La Godaime suspira un poco-

- No se preocupe Godaime-Sama, servira de mucho para cumplir esta mision- Kakashi sonrie de entusiasmo, mientras Naruto muestra una cara de "¿que diablos hago aqui?"

-Hace mucho tiempo, antes de la fundacion de Konoha, las cinco potencias ninja tenia una alianza con el Reino de Hyrule. El vinculo con Hyrule era muy especial en ese entocnes, tanto militar como culturalmente; hasta que un hombre malvado uso el portal para acceder al mundo shinobi. Hizo grandes desmanes con un gran ejercito que formo de ladrones y mercenarios llamado _La Legion del Mal; _Pero un gran guerrero logro derrotar a toda la legion y desterro al hombre a Hyrule; pero el mismo hombre irradio su maldad tambien en Hyrule, mas sin embargo tambien fue vencido por un chico y el malvado hombre termino sellado por toda la eternidad.

Despues hubo un conflicto entre Hyrule y el Shinobisekai. como solucion para no estallar una guerra de grandes proporciones, decidieron sellar el portal que conecta ambos mundo y todo vestigio de esta alianza fue eliminado; pero hay otra mito que indica la existencia de la ocarina en nuestro mundo que tocando una melodia especial abre el portal antiguo. esto es real y se encuentra en el Templo Sagrado de la Hoja.

Todos los ninja pusieron atencion a la historia, a excepcion de Naruto quien estaba tan aburrido por la mision que se trataba.

-¡Que aburrido! ¿Donde esta la accion en todo esto?- Naruto responde aun indiferente y aburrido.

-BAKA NARUTO! ¿Tienes que ser tan despesperadamente arrogante para estas misiones?- Sakura le da un golpe en la cabeza y reprocha a Naruto

-¡Pero quiero mas accion que palabras, asi demostrare mis habilidades ninja y me convertire en el mejor Hokage que jamas haya existido, Dattebayo!- Naruto responde con injundia pero aun adolorido por el golpe.

-¿Por que la gente expresa su enojo con golpes?- Sai se cuestiona a si mismo sobre el comportamiento de las personas en la ira.

-Ah, ¿Donde podemos localizar el templo?- Kakashi pregunta dejando de prestar atencion a la pelea de Sakura y Naruto.

-Esta en un profundo bosque del sur del Pais del Fuego. Antes de concluir la msion, recolecten todo lo observado que pueda servir como ayuda por si otro misterio con la ocarina pueda estar relacionado -

-Bien, ¡iremos para alla!...Naruto, Sakura, Sai, ¡Vamonos!-Kakashi apresura a sus compañeros.

Despues de atravesar los profundos regiones de la Tierra del Fuego, llegan al Templo Sagrado de la Hoja: estaba en ruinas y simbolos de la Konohagakure y Hyrule adornaban el lugar donde alguna vez sirvio como vinculo de estos dos mundos. Al explorar el lugar, llegan a un altar; Atras de este habia una puerta grabada en ella una serie de triangulos formando otro mas grande. No tenian idea de cual es el significado de ese simbolo. Entonces tratan de descifrar la inscripcion del altar.

-No se que rayos significa esto. No creo que parezcan codigo- Kakashi dice frustrado

-Eso no es un codigo sensei, es hyliano antiguo-Sakura afirma a Kakashi

-¿Como lo sabes?... Vi que leiste un libro sobre Hyrule durante el trayecto- Sai la cuestiona mientras deduce la afirmacion de Sakura.

-Asi es, estudie mucho sobre hyliano antiguo y creo que la inscripcion traducida va asi: _Aquel que posea la Ocarina del Tiempo con un corazon puro y valiente, abrira el portal a Hyrule-_

_-_¡Miren esas flechas!- Sai llama la atencion de sus compañeros al ver una serie de flechas ordenadas en un pentagrama.

-Parece una cancion...espera, creo que encontre otra inscripcion-Sakura descubre la explicacion de la melodia, demostrando una vez mas lo utill que puede servir en las misiones.

_Cuando esta cancion es tocada por el elegido que pose la Ocarina del Tiempo, las puertas hacia Hyrule se abriran._

-Asi que estamos enfrente del portal que conecta a esas tierras. No importa, debemos encontar esa ocarina para entregarsela a la Quinta- Afirma Kakashi hasta voltea a su alrededor para encontar cierto miembro del equipo que no se encontraba en el altar.

-Hablando de eso ¡Donde carajos esta Naruto!- Kakashi pregunta algo molesto. Entonces los demas se separan para buscar a Naruto por el enorme santuario.

Naruto medoreaba en el templo buscando algo que acabar todo su aburrimento que provocaba por el desinteres en esta msion. Hasta que se encuentra con algo que puso fin a su busqueda: Se pone en frente a una puerta de un calabozo donde en su interior aparece una luz extraña

-Oh, que cuarto extraño- Naruto comenta al entar a una camara del templo. En frente de el, aparece envolvido en un destello un cofre. Su curiosidad aumento proporcionalmente conforme se acercaba al baul. Al abrirlo, saca la reliquia que era la razon por la que fue sus compañeros vinieron al templo.

-¡Guaau, que hermosa ocarina!- Sorprendido por la ocasion, se dirige a buscar a sus compañeros. Se topa con el altar donde se encuentra la puerta.

-Bahhh, de lo que se pierden. Ya he encontrado la cosa ea por la que movieron sus culos para llegar a este raro lugar.- El rubio afirma con un tono burlesco. Observa las inscripciones del altar pero no tiene ni la mas remota idea de lo que significan. Ahi encuentra la melodia y empieza tocarla por la ocarina.

-¡Bonita melodia!. Creo que esto empieza a ponerse interesante para mi- Naruto responde despues de tocar la misteriosa melodia. En ese momento, la puerta empieza a abrirse dejando una luz esplandeciente que parece como si estuviera jalando a Naruto.

-Que mie...-Maldice el rubio mientras esa luz lo arrastra.

Sus compañeros se dan cuenta de lo que pasa y se desplazan rapidamente al altar. Cuando llega, Kakashi lanza una cadena a Naruto mientras este se aferra a un pilar.

-RESISTE NARUTO!- Kakashi grita de despesperacion cuando ata la cadena a un poste para tensar la cadena y asi Naruto pueda salir; pero laluz parece que lo absorvia mas fuerte, y la cadena se rompio.¡Naruto es arrastrado hacia el otro lado del portal!

-¡NAAARUUTOOOOO!- Sakura exclama llorando impotentemente siendo detenida por Sai.

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Despues de pasar esos recuerdos por su cabeza, se dispone a caminar sin rumbo buscando ayuda. Un rato despues, se le ocurre una idea.

-¿Que pasa si vuelvo a tocar la ocarina?- Naruto se pregunta si tocando de nuevo el instrumento puede volver a la aldea; pero hay un problema, ¡no recuerda la cancion que toco al acceder al portal!.

Cae el dia. La luz de la luna esplandece las praderas verdes de Hyrule. Naruto esta sentado debado de un arbol para tratar de descansar de la caminata inutil de buscar ayuda. Pero nota que algo del suelo emerge. ¡Es un Stalfo!, pero aun hay mas de esos que salen de la tierra.

-Kage Bunshin no Justu!- El shinobi rubio realiza su tecnica mas usada para hacer frente al ejercito de guereros esqueleticos. Asi transcurre la noche luchando contra los Stalfos. En el crepusculo de la noche, Naruto cae por dos graves heridas en el torso.

-Este es mi fin. Al menos pude vivir la vida como es, pero no pude salvar a mi aldea, ser Hokage...gracias amigos, por hacerme sentir parte de ustedes a pesar de tener metido un jodido zorro.-Naruto pronuncia sus hipoteticas ultimas palabras al no tener esperanzas de que alguien lo auxiliara de sus heridas. En ese instante de anticipada agonia, ve la sombra de un equino montado; levanta un poco la cabeza y ve la silueta de un joven de ropas verdes siendo acompañado de un hada.

-¿Te encuentras bien extraño?- El chico le dirige la pregunta por si presentaba un signo vital. Lo lleva a atras del caballo y se dirige hacia un lugar que parece un rancho.

**FIN**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Esperen el siguiente capitulo 2: Conociendo Hyrule**


	2. Los dos heroes se encuentran

**Hola amigos! Aqui les presento la segunda entrega de esta historia de dos**** grandes heroes. Perdon por usar modo Script en el capitulo anterior.**

**Como estoy de vacaciones, tendre mas tiempo para dedicarme en este crossover. Esperen al menos cada quincena para un nuevo capitulo (como si fuera pagarles XD).**

**Enjoy it!.  
><strong>

_Después de acabar contra esos Stalfos, Naruto termina herido y fatigado por la batalla. Al despertar parcialmente vendado y confundido por el lugar el que lo rodeaba. En ese lugar, el chico hyliano le contara al rubio sobre el lugar donde llego al atravesar el portal del Templo Sagrado de la Hoja._

-Ehhh, ¿qué rayos es este lugar?- Sale Naruto de la habitación donde hospedaba asombrado por el ambiente rustico que lo caracterizaba. Sale de la casa y se da cuenta que es una especie de hacienda Por curiosidad entra a un establo

Entonces una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules, de unos 17 años aproximadamente, vistiendo una blusa blanca y una falda rosada; es observada por Naruto mientras ella ordeñaba una vaca.

-Ohh, eres ese chico rubio- Reacciona cuando Naruto entraba al establo- ¿Cómo te sientes después de descansar de esa larga batalla? -

¡Que!- Naruto reacciona confundido al escuchar la pregunta- ¿Cómo lo sabes?; ¡¿Al menos me puedes decir que es este lugar?

-Estas en el Rancho Lon Lon, donde se crian a los mejores caballos y se hace la mejor leche de todo el reino- La chica le hace promoción al rancho mientras Naruto sigue aun confundido- Me llamo Malon, soy hija de Talon que a la vez es el dueño del rancho; es muy perezoso como para ser el propietario-.

-Hajimemashite, Malon- Naruto saluda con cortesía- Debes trabajar duro como para mantener el rancho en forma.

-Naah, no soy la única que trabaja; hay otro trabajador que se llama Ingo, que se la pasa todo el tiempo reprochándose de porque tiene que hacer todo el trabajo el mismo.- contesta con modestia.

Pero al punto, ¿Quién fue que el que me trajo aquí?- Naruto le pregunta dispuesto a saber todo-

-Bien…veras- Malón está a punto de contestarle, hasta que alguien entro al establo

-Buenos tardes Malón- Un chico de túnicas verdes acompañado de una hada saluda cálidamente a Malón – Ya tengo el forraje para los caballos.-

Naruto se sorprende cuando ve al mismo joven que lo recogió de la pradera de Hyrule. Sintió el momento el cual se despejarían todas sus dudas.

-¡Qué bueno Link!, los caballos se mueren de hambre- Contesta relajada dedicándole una sonrisa

Li..Link- Naruto dice algo sorprendido y tartamudeando al pronunciar el nombre de ese chico-

-Ahh, eres es vagabundo raro- Link se dirige a Naruto mientras estaba sumergido en confusión y enojo por los adjetivos de Link

-¡Y tú eres ese duende que me recogió! – Naruto señala a Link -¡Quiero que me digas de una maldita vez que es este mundo!-

Link y Malon se quedan mirando entre ellos por un momento

Bien si no quieren hablar, me presentare- Naruto se señala con el pulgar como pose de prsentacion- ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy un shinobi del Pais del Fuego que se convertirá en el mejor Hokage de Konoha, Dattebayo!.

La pelirroja se queda atónita por los términos que Naruto menciono y Lnk se rie un poco.

¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- Link le pregunta con una media sonrisa arrogante- Si por lo que veo no he escuchado la existencia de un tal País del Fuego; ¿y que es un Hokage? ; ¿Cómo es esa Konoha? ; ¿Un shinobi es una clase de mercenario? Eso es algo desconocido en Hyrule.

-¡Hy….que! – Naruto reacciona desconociendo tal palabra. Después viene en su mente un fragmento de la historia entre el mundo Shinobi y Hyrule; pero como no presto demasiada atención aquella historia, mejor guardo silencio

-Si, como lo escuchaste; es un extenso reino donde es bendecido por la Trifuerza, la esencia de las diosas. Una familia tiene la soberanía de este reino, la cual un miembro de esa me hizo entablar un vinculo con la realeza y no solo eso, sino salvamos a este reino de la oscuridad de un hombre malvado- Link explica quedando a Naruto intrigado.

-Asi que tu eres un…..- Naruto responde a Link hasta que este ultimo lo interrumpió.

-Un héroe….el Héroe del Tiempo- Afirma Link a Naruto asombrándolo

-Nunca me imagine que me toparía con alguien un héroe en su tierra- Naruto suelta una pequeña carcajada al saber del chico que lo rescataría de esa pelea de Stalfos.- Vengo de otro mundo donde me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguir el aprecio de los habitantes de mi aldea….y ahora me todos me llaman héroe ¿Creo que te ha pasado algo parecido verdad?-

-Pues…..también debes ser predestinado como para ser héroe- Link afirma haciendo meditar un poco al rubio

- Algo así, porque hace mucho tiempo me confinaron una bestia poderosa para salvar a mi pueblo; pero fui despreciado por todos los aldeanos aun con la última voluntad del líder que salvo mi aldea, la cual consistía en que me tratara como un héroe; sin embargo con la ayuda de personas de mis amigos y mi senseis supere las expectativas que me habían sido puestas, logrando superar el odio interior que había en mi- Naruto hace un puño como gesto de superación.

-Ahora quiero ser su líder, para llevar la paz que se me ha encomendado….., creo que es ese el significado de _predestinado_

Al escuchar el discurso del ninja rubio, Link se dio cuenta que esa persona tendría el mismo desino que él: traer la paz a todo el mundo. Malon se sintió un poco conmovida al ver que ese chico podría hacer algo por el bien de todos.

-Ahora quiero regresar a ese lugar, para cumplir con mi destino- Naruto afirma hasta que se jala los cabellos- ¡Pero no sé como regresar a Konoha!-

-Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Link pregunta

-Veras, cuando llegue a un templo antiguo en la Tierra del Fuego, toque este instrumento-Naruto saca de su bolsillo una ocarina azulada

-¡PERO QUE…-Link se asombra al mostrar Naruto la ocarina- ¡Como obtuviste esto!-

-La obtuve en ese templo abandonado. Me acerque como a una especie de altar, toque una canción y me absorbió una luz. Así es como me tope por aquí.-

Link se queda pensando un rato al observar que es similar a la Ocarina del Tiempo

-Tenemos que ir con Zelda- Link afirma con seriedad

-Ehhh, pero primero quiero cumplir con unos de los tres placeres de la vida – Naruto hace referencia a que quiere comer. Esto se nota cuando se toca el vientre al crujir su estomago.

-Arrgh, está bien- Link contesta un poco molesto-

-En un momento te preparare algo de comer- Malon sale del establo algo nerviosa por la actitud de Link. Naruto y Link la siguen.

_Mientras tanto, allá en Konoha, el equipo de Kakashi, Sakura y Sai están en la oficina de Tsunade explicándole lo sucedido durante la misión. Todos se enuentran afligidos por la pérdida de su compañero. Godaime está buscando una solución._

-Así que eso paso-Tsunade dice consternada

- Intentamos recatarlo pero fallo. Esa luz lo absorbió inmediatamente- Kakashi responde un poco triste-

-Hasta ahora nadie lo sabe excepto nosotros. –Sakura afirma, más triste que Kakashi- ¿Qué diría Hinata si sabe que Naruto desapareció?-Sakura se pregunta cómo reaccionaría la Hyuga al saber que su amor desapareció.

-No lo quiero saber. Hinata siempre ha amado a Naruto y aunque este último no ha sabido corresponderla, el amor hacia él es muy especial como para poder asimilar una perdida. – Kakashi contesta en un modo preocupado si Hinata se enteraría.

-¿Así es como se siente cuando pierdes a alguien?- Sai se pregunta como si esa sensación le ocurriera por primera vez.

Tsunade observa el entorno tenso y la conversación algo desviada del asunto. En el fondo creia no encontrar una forma para rescatar a Naruto, pero una historia remota poco conocida seria la salvación.

-Hasta el momento no tengo al alcance una manera para rescatar a Naruto- Tsunade afirma dejando sorpendidos a los presentes.

-Pero debe haber alguna manera de reabrir el portal- Kakashi refuta.

-La Ocarina del Tiempo es un instrumento que controla el espacio y el tiempo. Es el único método conocido para reabrir la puerta hacia Hyrule el cual Naruto se llevo cuando accedió al portal, pero hay un leyenda antigua alterna para abrir la puerta- La Quinta afirma dándole una esperanza al resto del Equipo 7.

-¿y en qué consiste esa historia?- Sakura pregunta intrigada.

-Esta historia solo es conocida entre los altos mandos de Konoha y los señores feudales de las 5 grandes naciones ninja- Tsunade advierte

-Desde que el portal del Templo Sagrado de la Hoja se cerró hace más de 100 años, varios ninjas criminales intentaron reabrir el portal buscando fragmentos del Espejo de Hyrule; ese espejo fue dejado como un resguardo por si la Ocarina del Tiempo cayera en manos equivocadas. Se sabe que son tres fragmentos que están dispersados por tres regiones del Continente Ninja: un fragmento está en una isla del País de las Olas, el otro se encuentra resguardado en una alta montaña del País del Rayo y el ultimo en unas ruinas del desierto del País del Viento. Al reunir los fragmentos en el Templo Sagrado de la Hoja, abre un portal alternativo hacia Hyrule- Tsunade cuenta la historia.

-Isla….montaña…desierto ¿Cómo podemos saber la ubicación exacta de la piezas del espejo? ¿Existen coordenadas o un mapa que permita encontrarlos?-Hatake pregunta con pereza-

-No disponemos ese mapa por razones de confidencialidad, pero tengo algo muy bueno- En ese momento Godaime va hacia un cofre repleto de cachivaches. Después de sacar varios objetos muestra en su mano tres medianas esferas blancas. Se acerca a los del Equipo 7 para otorgárselas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?- Preguntan en coro el resto del Equipo Kakashi.

-Se llaman _Piedras de Agonia_-Afirma Tsunade- Son esferas que permiten encontrar tesoros conforme alguien se acerca a la ubicación de estos. Cuando la bola permanece en su color original, significa que está lejos de encontrar el tesoro; si la bola cambia a color naranja, entonces se está acercando al dichoso objeto. Si la esfera torna a un color rojo y vibra ¡Encontraste el objeto perdido!

-Ohhh, interesante; así podre encontrar al verdadero amor de mi vida- Sakura se impresiona por el poder de las esferas y afirma con un tono sarcástico-

-Pero ¿se enamorada de alguien plana y mandona?- Sai se pregunta inocentemente, haciendo hervir de ira a la Haruno.

-KISAMA! QUE HAS DICHO!- Sakura aprieta el puño como seña de que está a punto de golpear a Sai.

-Lei en un libro que según ese, las mujeres de pechos pequeños son menos atractivas y que tienen menos probabilidades de casarse- Sai afirma con un libro en la mano.

-SHANNNNAROOOOO!- Sakura le da un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Sai haciéndolo atravesar una de las paredes de la oficina de la Hokage.

-Sai, Sai….no es necesario que te tomes al pie de la letra lo que dicen los libros- Kakashi aconseja a Sai mientras este último está al otro lado de la oficina noqueado por el golpe potente de Sakura.

-De tal mentor tal alumna- la Hokage parafrasea recordando los momentos donde golpeaba a Jiraiya por todas sus perversiones. Ve que la pelirosa sigue los mismos pasos de ella.

-Como sea, iré formando escuadrones para esta misión- Kakashi dice mientras toma a Sakura de los brazos tratando de calmarla.

-Bueno…..hasta que ella supere su enojo- Kakashi afirma derramando una gota de sudor. Al menos se olvido por un momento la tensión que dejaba por la desaparición de Naruto.

_En Hyrule…._

-¡Guuuau, que deliciosa comida!- Naruto alaba los alimentos que preparo Malon mientras toca su barriga de satisfacción. El menú era un pescado frito del lago Hylia y un gran vaso de Leche del mismo rancho Lon Lon.

-je, je…..muchas gracias- Malon responde algo sonrojada por los cumplidos del rubio.

Link mira con curiosidad al pregunta como alguien de otro mundo pudo haber llegado a Hyrule usando una reliquia de la Familia Real. Se pregunta si Naruto tiene un vínculo con la Trifuerza.

-¿Estás listo, Naruto?- Link pregunta algo ansioso.

-¿Listo para qué?- Naruto responde algo fastidiado

-Para ir al Castillo Hyrule. Tenemos que hablar con la princesa Zelda para poder arreglar tu problema.

-Está bien- Naruto responde resignado por no poder descansar.

En este momento Link prepara a Epona para partir hacia el castillo. Mientras tanto Naruto se despide de la pelirroja del rancho.

-Adiós Malon. Fue un gusto conocerte y este rancho es realmente esplendido- El rubio se despide asi, por lo que Malon se avergüenza un poco.

-No….no es nada. Espero que tú puedas también ser un héroe como Link- Malon responde aun apenada mas algo entusiasmada. Link observa con algo de celos.

-Bueno, ¿Sabes montar un caballo?-Link pregunta tratando de desviar la atención de Naruto y Malon.

-Soy un ninja, recuerdas. Puedo recorrer muchas distancias sin agotarme tan fácilmente- Naruto le hace saber a Link que viajara sin montar un caballo.

-Bien por ti- El hylian responde soltando una pequeña risa de burla.

-¿Dudas?….¡entonces llegare más rápido que tú!- El shinobi reta al Héroe del Tiempo. Se desplaza rápidamente arrastrando polvo a Link.

-¡ESPERAD, DESGRACIADO!- Link arrea a Epona para tratar de alcanzar a Naruto.

-ADIOS CHICOS!- Malon grita despidiéndose de ambos chicos.

**Fin**

**Espero que se hayan intrigado, y si mencione a Hinata en este capitulo no quiere decir que existe un Naruhina; pero a lo mejor puede haber algo entre Narutoy Malon...nah, solo el tercer capítulo.**


	3. El Destino de Naruto

**¡Hola de nuevo, escritores amateur XD!**** He aqui el tercer capitulo de esta interesante fanfic de dos series tanto de videojuegos como de animemanga que tanto queremos. Perdon por el atraso, es se me habian acabado los porros para insprirarme y el camello no quiso venderme barato.**

**No se extrañen si no publico algo nuevo por mas de un mes, debido a que estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y no creo que me enfoque mucho en la trama como lo hice estas vacaciones, pero hare todo lo posible para organizar tiempos y traerles otro capitulo ****de esta interesante historia.**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. The Leyend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo  
><strong>

**P.D: Si piensas que fumo mariguana, estas equivocado, era solo una manera graciosa de referirme**** a que se me habia acabado las ideas para este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto despues de recobrar algo de fuerzas en el Rancho Lon Lon, se dirige en compañia de Link al Castillo de Hyrule. En ese lugar se encontrara con La Princesa del Destino, quien le hara saber al shinobi rubio su vinculo con la ocarina.<em>

Naruto y Link emprenden una carrera por quien llega mas rapido al llegar a a la entrada del catillo ambos terminan agotados, en especial Link que nisiquiera haber recorrido hasta el Valle Gerudo se compara con esa carrera.

-Corres muy rapido, Naruto- El Hero del Tiempo reconoce la habilidad de Naruto, mientras este jadea freneticamente por el cansancio excesivo. Esto tambien se ve en su yegua Epona, que cayo del cansacio literalmente.

-Ves, esto te pasa por cuestionar las habilidades de un ninja; aunque digamos que no soy el mas rapido de mi aldea- En un momento, Naruto se viene a la mente el rostro de Maito Gai y Rock Lee, quien suele apostar retando ambos en carreras de velocidad.

-Ya veo. Creo que en tu aldea hay guerreros que superan a mi caballo en velocidad- Link se imagina como correria un ninja montandose en el.- Pero no estamos a

-Nahh, ¡solo concentras algo de chakra en los pies y es todo!-

-¿Chakra?, ¿Qué es eso?- Link cuestiona con curiosidad.

-Bueno…..solo puedo decirte que es la energía que necesita un ninja para realizar sus jutsus.- El rubio explica un poco del significado ambiguo del chakra, aunque no pudo enseñar mas, al recordar cuando se salto las clases de Gennin de Iruka; sin embargo Link muestra un rostro de _quiero saber más._

-¡¿Me podrías enseñar un poco de ese _Chakra_?

-Después….no a cualquiera muestro mis conocimientos ninja- Naruto suelta una sonrisa malévola y Link queda un poco molesto por la arrogancia del shinobi rubio, mientras ambos se recuperan del cansancio y caminan discutiendo al castillo de Hyrule.

* * *

><p>En Konoha, la Quinta se encuentra en la entrada de la aldea dando las últimas indicaciones a tres escuadrones, que participaran en la misión de recolectar las piezas del espejo de Hyrule: El primer escuadrón está compuesto por Aoba, Sakura, Rock Lee y Kiba, liderados por Yamato, quienes partirán al Pais de las Olas para obtener el primer fragmento del espejo; el segundo lo conforman Neji, Shino, Tenten y Chouji, los cuales serán comandados por Gai e irán por la búsqueda de uno de los pedazos del espejo en el País del Rayo; Kakashi comandara el ultimo escuadrón, quienes participan Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino y Sai, y marcharan al Pais del Viento para obtener el tercer fragmento del espejo de Hyrule . Todos estaban dispuestos a completar esta misión, aunque Shikamaru se queja por la falta de una estrategia para esta misión, Hinata se veía preocupada y a la vez determinada para que esta misión resultara un éxito (y por Naruto por su puesto). Sakura se preguntaba en su interior por qué Naruto pudo abrir el portal en el Templo de la Hoja .los demás estaban parloteando por los detalles de esta misión.<p>

-Bien… ¿Ya saben lo que cada equipo tiene que hacer verdad?- Tsunade pregunta al ver algo inquietantes a los escuadrones. Todos respondieron con Si tímido.

-No es necesario que lo repita, Godaime-sama- Kakashi responde con una sonrisa- Todos somos shinobis, sabemos perfectamente nuestro objetivo

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir en escuadrones de cinco para recolectar un pedazo de espejo?... ¡Qué problemático!- Quejándose Shikamaru de lo simple que le parece la misión, pero consciente de que es necesario para rescatar a su amigo.

-¿Por qué tienes que quejarte de todo Shikamaru?- Ino reprocha al Nara por su típica holgazanería- Espero que al menos no se te rompa tu querido trasero de bebe por tanto caminar-

-¡No es que me disguste ir! Es solo que no encuentro sentido que vayan demasiados solo por cada escuadrón. Es más congruente que vayan solo 2 o 3- Shikamaru replica enojado.

-_¿Cómo es posible que Naruto abriera el portal?, ¿Tendra algo que ver con la historia de Hyrule?-_ El Nara se interrogaba en sí mismo en una pausa después de discutir con Ino.

-N….no…no pelen. Esto que realizaremos es solo por Naruto-kun, ¿recuerdan?- Hinata trata de calmar tímidamente a sus compañeros de escuadron.

-Todos tenemos en claro eso, Hinata. No importan los medios, lo primordial es rescatar a un compañero, más que eso, un gran amigo- Shino responde a la peliazul, dejando algunos shinobis sorprendidos ya que el Aburame rara vez habla así salvo si da una observación en las misiones.

-¡No importa, igual les mostrare una vez más a mis enemigos el Poder de la Juventud Explosiva!- Lee se entusiasma (como siempre) con un pulgar arriba y sonriendo. Los demás lo observan un poco sacados de contexto, en especial Neji y Tenten, quienes conocen bien la personalidad de Lee.

-Lo único que me puedo quejar es que ¿Por qué tenemos que usar esas bolas blancas en vez de mi habilidad de olfato?- Kiba pregunta algo molesto por sentirse un poco inútil en esta misión de búsqueda y rastreo, que eran su especialidad.

-Esas esferas permiten encontrar tesoros que no pudiéramos saber su ubicación. Si usáramos tu olfato, tendríamos que tener un vestigio para ubicarlos, los cuales no disponemos- Yamato responde al Inuzuka. Después muestran él y su perro una cara de resignación.

-¡Si ya saben los objetivos cada uno de ustedes sobre esta misión, no me queda decir que….A MARCHAR SE HA DICHO!- Tsunade da la orden de esparcirse a todos los shinobis presentes. Cada escuadron toma sus respectivos caminos rápidamente.

-_Naruto….donde quiera que estés, sabes que tienes amigos que no te dejaran solo.- _En la mente de la Hokage se pronunciaban esas palabras de aliento.

* * *

><p>En lo más alto de un árbol del bosque, cerca de la puerta de la aldea, un cuervo extrañamente observa lo ocurrido; este toma vuelo dirigiéndose a una cueva en medio de un barranco. El cuervo termina en las manos de un sujeto: es un hombre de mediana edad, de estatura alta, de tez morena clara, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos cafés; portaba una armadura medieval y un gran sable cuya punta casi toca el piso.<p>

-La hora esta cerca, amiguito- El misterioso hombre le habla a su cuervo con una voz profunda y perversa.- Ahora que las puertas hacia Hyrule han sido abiertas, por fin llevare el plan a cabo. ¡La misión de los Caballeros de la Sombra se cumplirá pronto!

-¡Venid aqui mis queridos subditos, les tengo buenas nuevas!- El hombre vocifera de alegria sentado en un trono de piedra. Una triada de ninjas se acerca rapidamente al que parece ser principe o algo asi.

-¿qué es lo que sucede mi señor? ¿Acaso es uno más de esas _visiones _que tuvo anoche?- Uno de los subordinados hace referencia a los frecuentes sueños de conquista y dominación de su amo. El sirviente es un hombre delgado, alto, de tez morena, ojos cafes y de cabello rizado.

-¡No tienes que ser tan pesimista e irónico Baji!, nunca cuestiones asi a nuestro gran amo - Un hombre medio alto, de cabellos blancos hasta los hombros, de ojos negros, vistiendo una toga, mira con desprecio a su compañero por tal falta de reverencia.

-Tiene razón Kazuma, pero Baji no entiende muchas razones- El ultimo presente es una hermosa mujer de cabello negro reluciente, de piel blanca, de ojos misteriosamente rojos, vistiendo una blusa roja y una falda negra que llega hasta por arriba de las rodillas. El amo se muestra un molesto por la discusión fuera de curso.

-Ahhhh, y la comprensiva Hanare ha vuelto a hablar.- Baji muestra su ironia característica.

-¡CALLAOS IMBECILES!- El amo grita furioso a sus peones- ¡Esto es un insulto a mi jerarquía, así que vosotros limitéis a lo que sus oídos pasaran! -A excepción de Baji, los demás sintieron que defender a su líder los dejaron quedar como imbéciles, debido a la furia de este.

-Bien, al grano. En estos últimos días, los anhelos de los Caballeros de la Sombra están emergiendo de los campos de la desesperanza. Las puertas hacia la Tierra de Hyrule han sido abiertas y pronto, el espejo fragmentado se unira para mostrarnos el camino hacia la liberacion de nuestro Rey caído, Ganondorf, junto con el despertar a la Legion del Mal y así conquistar el mundo Shinobi y Hyrule.

-_Sabía que era uno de s__us molestos sueños-_ Baji afirma mentalmente al ver que su líder vuelve a pronunciar el mismo discurso que hace en cada reunión. -¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

El amo le dedica una mirada furtiva a Baji por pasar su orden de no dirigir la palabra, sin embargo, después muestra una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Buena pregunta, mi súbdito. Gracias a mi amigo Kuromaru (se refiere a su cuervo) obtuve información muy valiosa de Konohagakure, todo relacionado con el Templo de Sagrado de la Hoja y el portal; al parecer, un chico rubio tiene algo relacionado con la ocarina y por ende, con la Trifuerza de Hyrule. Konoha lo rescatara recuperando los restos del espejo del templo-

¿Y qué vamos a ser al respecto?- Pregunta Kazuma

-Definitivamente….nada- El líder responde calmadamente, dejando sorprendidos a sus súbditos

-¿¡Pero ni siquiera iremos a reunir los pedazos del espejo! , Con la información que posee Konoha, les seguiríamos el rastro y así obtener los fragmentos antes que ellos- Hanare propone

-Al contrario preciosa, dejaremos que ellos nos muestren el camino- El amo responde después de hacer una pequeña risa malévola. Los demás se encuentran extrañados por la decisión de su líder.

-Ya veo, usted espera a que esos ninjas de Konoha reúnan los fragmentos y aprovechar cuando el espejo abra la entrada a Hyrule - Deduce Baji, el líder misterioso muestra un rostro de satisfacción pero a la vez molestia por la deducción de Baji

-Hablas demasiado, Baji- Kazuma observa detenidamente que al parecer es el más inteligente de su equipo- Siempre tratando de dar un paso más de mi arrogantemente, pero solo demuestras cobardía cuando das la cara en nombre de la Orden, si de una misión crucial se trata.

-¿Cobardía? Ja! , es solo que sin mis planes estratégicos, este equipo, no…la organización seria todo un desastre. No me ensuciaría las manos por nada- Baji muestra una sonrisa arrogante

-¡Me tienes cansado viejo!- Kazuma desfunda su katana y se dirige a Baji para atacarlo. El ataque fue cancelado gracias a que Hanare uso su fuerza psíquica para separarlos.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué tanta violencia compañeros? ¿Esa es la actitud de un Kagekishidan?- Hanare calma a sus compañeros. Kazuma observa con cólera a Baji, mientras este último observa al otro con burla.

* * *

><p>-<em>Sean pacientes mis súbditos. Pronto yo, el gran Nybus, hare al mundo shinobi y el reino sagrado de Hyrule en uno solo, para unir al mundo en el cobijo de la gloria del Rey de la Oscuridad.- <em> Nybus pasa por su mente el deseo que en toda la existencia de la organización ha sido su lema, mientras ve la confrontacion de sus subditos.

-¡Vuela Kuromaru!, tus ojos me serviran para observar el poder de esos shinobis- Nybus deja volar a su espia- pajaro.

En una tarde en Hyrule, Naruto y Link merodeaban por el mercado a las afueras del castillo. La curiosidad combinada con la emoción hacia que Naruto se enamorada del lugar, en especial los juegos que promocionaban en el mercado. Entran al club de arquería para ganar unas rupias extras.

-Bien, son 40 rupias por intento, chico raro- El gran hombre que atiende afirma rudamente al ninja rubio. Este se molesta por los motes del tendero.

-Toma mi arco para poder jugar- Naruto sin pensarlo, coge el arco de Link debido a que obviamente no posee un arco, ya que se supone que no es un arma esencial de un ninja.

-¡Diablos!- Maldice el rubio cuando falla su primer tiro. Eso pasó con los siguientes 9 tiros, las flechas estaban esparcidas por todos los rincones sin darle a un blanco. En ese entonces, Link hace una ligera sonrisa malévola y aprovecha la frustración de Naruto para solicitar otro intento.

-¡Has dado a todas en el blanco muchacho!- El tendero alaba después que Link acertara en todos sus disparos- Aquí tienes 100 rupias de regalo-

Ambos héroes ahora se dirigen definitivamente al castillo. Ahora irónicamente Naruto el que se sintió superado por la arquería del Heroe del Tiempo. Vergonzosamente, Naruto le hace una petición:

-¿Me podrías enseñar…ya sabes…algo de ar…co?- Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano emocional, le pide que le enseñe también arquería.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar bien el arco?- Pregunta Link con un tono burlesco y pretencioso. –Bien….si tú me enseñas un poco de tu a cómo usar el chakra, quizá te enseñe también a ser un buen arquero como yo-

-PERO…oh, tu ganas- Naruto bufa de resignación. Por curiosidad, ambos se convirtieron en maestros mutuamente, es decir, son instructores y alumnos a la vez y entre sí.

Los dos héroes llegan a la entrada del castillo. Link le muestra en su mano derecha el símbolo de la trifuerza a uno de los guardias. De repente, Naruto se percata que es el mismo símbolo que está impreso en la ocarina y también aparecía en el Templo Sagrado de la Hoja del País del Fuego. Llegando a la puerta principal del castillo, se encuentra con alguien conocido para Link.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Link?- Aparece Impa saludando al Heroe del Tiempo- ¿Qué te ha traido por aquí?

-Bien, gracias. Vengo a tratar algo de suma importancia para la Princesa- Link afirma volteando a ver a Naruto.

-¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Jamás lo he visto en mi vida?- La cuidadora de Zelda pregunta con extrañeza por el ninja rubio. Por inseguridad, saca disimuladamente unos pinchos por si un mercenario enemigo se tratara.

-No te preocupes Impa. No es un enemigo, es solo un forastero que tiene algo que ver con la Trifuerza- Link le hace saber a Impa, dejando a ella algo perpleja. Entonces, abre la puerta y hace una señal de que la sigan.

Al entrar al castillo, Naruto queda maravillado por la majestuosidad de su interior. Un gran tapete rojo con bordeados dorados mostraba el sendero hacia la sala del trono y los espejos están compuestos de azulejos que recuerdan varios pasajes de la leyenda de las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore; y por su puesto el famoso triangulo de la Trifuerza. El recorrido termina en los jardines del castillo, que su alrededor marcaba una pequeño arroyo. La princesa Zelda se encuentra sentada relajadamente leyendo un libro.

Zelda es realmente hermosa: su cabello es rubio como el oro, la piel clara como la nieve, todo esto encubierto con un vestido morado y blanco adornado por simbolos alusivos a Hyrule.

-Princesa, Link y un chico extraño quieren tener una audiencia con usted- Impa hace una reverencia a Zelda. La princesa se levanta de sus aposentos y voltea observando a los chicos.

-Oh, eres tu Link- Zelda se sorprende al ver a Link. No lo ha visto en mucho tiempo después de derrotar a Ganondorf y Salvar a Hyrule de sus garras.

-Es un placer volverla a visitar, princesa- El Heroe del Tiempo hinca una pierna y besa la mano de la Princesa del Destino.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, Link- Zelda se sonroja por la reverencia de Link.

-Lo….lo...lo siento Su Majestad- Link se avergüenza y se aleja un poco haciendo otra pequeña reverencia. Después, Zelda observa con sorpresa a Naruto

-¿Quién ese chico?- Zelda apunta discretamente al ninja rubio. Este está mirando pasmadamente a la princesa, haciendo que Zelda se asustara un poco y a Link pensar otra cosa,

-Emm….Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?- Link pregunta algo preocupado por el limbo del ninja. Se acerca y le toquetea el hombro por si responde

-Ah, su….suminasen. Mi nombre es Uzumaki….Uzumaki Naruto- Reacciona rápidamente Naruto y hace una reverencia improvisadamente.

-Que nombre tan extraño- Zelda se impresiona al pasar por sus oídos el nombre del ninja. -¿De qué tierras provienes?

-Soy de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, un ninja que se convertira en el mejor que haya tenido la aldea- Naruto sonrie y apunta el pulgar así mismo.

-¿Konoha?...no he escuchado de esa provincia, Debes venir de un mundo muy lejano- Zelda afirma dudosa.

-Bien, es que toque esta extraña ocarina y llegue a este mundo- Naruto muestra inocentemente de su bolsillo, la Ocarina del Tiempo. Zelda e Impa se quedan perplejas al preguntarse como obtuvo una de las reliquias sagradas de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

-¡Como obtuviste esto! ¿¡Acaso lo hurtaste!- Impa pregunta sorprendida al rubio

-¡QUEEEE! ¡Solo encontre esta cosa en un templo antiguo en el País del Fuego!- Naruto responde vociferando por la acusasion de Impa.-Cuando toque esta canción, una puerta se abrió y me absorbió como si fuera un trapo-

-Entonces... ¿¡eres tú!...¿El chico de mi sueño?- La Princesa del Destino afirma entrecortada por la impresion de saber, que uno de sus sueños proféticos tenían que ver con Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas Zelda?- Link pregunta interpretando la afirmación de Zelda con doble sentido

-Tuve una visión en uno de mis sueños: Un ejército de seres de otro mundo, comanadado por el Rey del Mal dejaba muerte y destrucción a su paso por todo Hyrule. Cuando toda esperanza pareciera que se había perdido, aparece dos personas ascienden de una luz, para combatir a las tropas de esa legión de monstros; Uno de ellos era tu…Link y el otro, era un chico rubio que portaba ropas de color naranja y negro. Se parecía mucho a ti, Naruto-

-_S__erá cierto. Las visiones de Zelda siempre aciertan- _Impa queda pensativa observando todo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo encontró Naruto la ocarina del tiempo?- Cuestiona el Héroe del Tiempo. Zelda se queda pensativa y suspira para contar una hsitoria poco conocida pero intima entre la Familia Real de Hyrule

-Hace mucho tiempo, mis ancestros tenían una alianza con el mundo de los ninjas. La relación era muy importante para el reino, hasta que Ganondorf uso el portal entre el mundo shinobi para ganar poder y así conquistar Hyrule; pero un ninja puso fin a los planes de Ganondorf y lo desterró a nuestro reino. Por esta razón, el vinculo entre Hyrule y El mundo ninja fue roto; sin embargo, hay una leyenda secreta entre la familia real, que cuenta la exsitencia de una réplica de la ocarina escondida en el Templo que sirvió de puerta al mundo shinobi con Hyrule. Si el guerrero "elegido" encuentra el instrumento y toca la Cancion del Tiempo inscrita en el templo, las puertas hacia Hyrule se abriran para que el elegido cumpla su destino-

Al escuchar dicha historia, Naruto pasa por su mente recuerdos de aquella mision con sus amigos para recuperar esa ocarina; entonces la historia relacionada con esta se esta esclareciendo para el. De repente sintio en lo profundo de su corazon, que vino a esta tierra para cumplir una mision, una encomienda para salvar Hyrule, y por tanto, el mundo shinobi.

-Asi que...vine a este mundo,¿ para cumplir una profecia?- Naruto pregunta serio y con la cabeza mirando al suelo-

-Tu tienes la fuerza para salvar Hyrule, como tambien a Link. ¿Podrias hacer esto por mi reino?

Naruto levanta cabeza y voltea a ver con una sonrisa de determinacion a Link. Este ultimo le responde con otra sonrisa, por que sabia lo que tenia en mente el ninja rubio.

¿Quieres realizar esta mision conmigo?- Naruto pregunta haciendole una invitacion a Link a vivir otra excitante aventura.

-Claro que si, Heroe de Hyrule- Link responde haciendo ese mote honorifico.

Ambos impactan sus manos sosteniendolas entre si. Impa observa calmadamente sonriendo.

-_Esto se convertira en una historia que no olvidara Hyrule- _Impa afirma pensando.

**FIN**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? si ya lo se, ya es mucho argumento y poca accion pero a a partir del proximo capitulo, habra batallas y un duro entrenamiento para Naruto y Link.**

**Los nombres que puse a los miembros de la organozacion de los Caballeros de la Sombra provienen de las imnemorables sagas de relleno de Naruto Shippuden. solo que les añadire algunas caracteristicas. el nombre de Nybus, se me vino de un recuerdo muerto de un fanfic de Zelda que lei hace mucho tiempo.**

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEAN CONSTRUCTIVOS!.  
><strong>


	4. ¡El entrenamiento comienza!

Posterior al encuentro de Naruto con la Princesa del Destino, tanto el mismo rubio como el chico de ropas verdes están en el Lago Hylia. En ese lugar Link suele ir a pescar, en especial con el pesquero que tenia un estanque, donde siempre hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para atrapar un pez; pero frecuentemente siempre resultaban en vano, haciendo pensar que el pesquero los amaestra a los peces. Esta vez Link no esta para pescar, sino para atender la primera lección ninja de nuestro ninja cabeza hueca

-Bien, ¡Esta es la primera clase de Naruto-Sensei! Espero que todos estén listos para nuestra primera lección!- Naruto declara pedantemente con un palo en sus manos. Observa su alrededor y se da cuenta de que Link está sentado en el pasto y levanta la mano como señal de asistencia

Nuestra lección del día de hoy es….EL CHAKRA!- Naruto se posiciona con una cadera en la mano y dirige su palo al vacío

¿Y qué es eso?- Link pronuncia esa palabras al bostezar, pero Naruto golpea duramente en la cabeza del Héroe del Tiempo.

-¡Preguntas después alumno! Pero te daré un punto por hacer esa buena pregunta-

El chakra es la energía que necesita todo ninja para realizar sus jutsus, es la fuente indispensable para subsistir….- Naruto detiene su clase al tratar de recordar las clases que recibió acerca de ese tema. Ciertamente, no hubiera dificultad en desarrollar el tema si no se saltara de las clases de Iruka antes de tiempo. Naruto al no poder recordar nada, queda en una especie de shock, haciendo una cara de retrasado mental. Link al ver esa escena, bufa de aburrimiento y resignación.

-¡Vaya farsante! ¿Con que ese es el héroe de la profecía de Zelda? Creo que la princesa debió cenar demasiado- Link afirma con ironía, pero Naruto escucha esas palabras y por ello, Link es golpeado con el garrote de Naruto por segunda vez. Fue tan fuerte que emergió de la cabeza del hylian un chichón.

-¡No vuelva a faltarle al respeto a su sensei! Aunque esa insolencia me recordó algo más sobre el chakra ¡Tienes otro punto Link!- Naruto le agradece sonriente a Link mientras este se frota la cabeza dolorosamente por el golpe.

-El chakra se divide en dos partes: Una parte representa la energía que se obtiene de las células del cuerpo y la otra parte es captada por la energía espiritual, que se obtiene por los entrenamientos y lecciones. - Naruto da catedra mientras dibuja con su palo en el suelo, un circulo dividido por una línea silueteada, parecido Ying-Yang. Esta vez, Link parece más atento a la interesante charla de Naruto sobre el Chakra, tanto que olvido el dolor que sentía por el golpe que el ninja le propicio

-La forma mas sencilla de liberar el chakra es mediante sellos manuales...pero no me adelantare a mostrártelos. El primer paso es que aprendas a moldear el chakra. Para ello tendrás que requerir mucha concentración, ejercicio físico y perseverancia.- Naruto dice con determinación. Espontáneamente toma de un árbol una hoja y se la da a Link. Este lo observa arqueando su ceja confusamente.

-¿para qué es esto?- El Heroe del tiempo cuestiona.

-Pon esta hoja sobre tu frente y siéntate sobre el suelo, trata de que la hoja no caiga de su lugar. Es un ejercicio de concentración que me enseño Iruka-sensei- Naruto aconseja y hace una posición de manos, que es el sello de carnero.

-Trata de generar chakra y después veremos como controlarlo. Para esto solo tienes que sentarte y haz este sello. Para logar mejores resultados puedes usar el truco que te mostré.- El ninja rubio sugiere.

-Oh, ya veo... ¿Eso puede demorar?- Link vuelve a cuestionar algo inseguro. Esto se puede notar cuando este masajea su nuca d

-Si tienes la sagacita y la experiencia en el campo de batalla, creo que podrás superar esta fase del entrenamiento. Sé que haz hecho demasiado por esta extraña tierra; si yo tengo el destino de salvar tu pueblo, este entrenamiento es solo un tramo de mi camino hacia la salvación de tu pueblo (vaya la redundancia)- Naruto afirma metafóricamente, levanta el pulgar y sonríe para Link.

-¡Vamos! , ¡Quizá algún día te conviertas en un gran ninja como yo, dattebayo!- Naruto anima al Héroe del tiempo. Como respuesta este se sonroja y mira cabizbajo. De repente una ráfaga de viento recorre los alrededores del lago hilio. Tras esto Link levanta la cabeza y observa al ninja con algo de seriedad.

¡Bueno, basta de halagos y a trabajar!- Link afirma con determinación, haciendo quedar Naruto algo perplejo pero después lo asimila cuando levanta los hombros. El hylian realiza inmediatamente todo lo que le indico el ninja rubio.

-Mientras realizas tu entrenamiento, ¡Yo iré a refrescarme a este hermoso lago!- Naruto se desprende de su ropaje naranja y negro, dejando solo puesta su ropa interior. Se dirige hacia un reducido acantilado y una vez ahí, realiza un clavado. Link no se percata de lo que hizo el ninja, debido a que esta tan ocupado concentrándose en acumular algo de chakra.

* * *

><p>Mientras en algún lugar del País de las Olas, el escuadrón compuesto por Sakura, Aoba, Rock Lee, Kiba y Yamato recorren los lugares para encontrar uno de los fragmentos del Espejo interdimensional. A pesar de toda esta campaña de búsqueda, la misión de búsqueda no ha resultado como parece; En el atardecer, todos en especial el capitán Yamato están atentos a que la esfera blanca (La Piedra de Agonía) diera la señal que el pedazo de espejo al menos este cerca cuando la esfera cambie de color; Pero...¡Esperen! De repente la esfera ha cambiado de color blanco a rojo carmín.<p>

-Guau ¡Ya estamos cerca!- Lee se sorprende al observar esfera blanca

-Si claro... ¡Digan gracias a esa bola blanca! Después de toda esa cosa hizo todo el trabajo- Kiba afirma de modo sarcástico.

-! Ya supéralo Kiba! ¿Tu estas de alguna manera participando en esta misión, no?- Sakura le reprocha al Inuzuka

-Es que para mi esta misión no tiene sentido si no toman en cuenta mi gran cualidad de un Inusual: un olfato como el de un sabueso- Kiba responde y Akamaru resiente.

-¡Silencio!...Nos estamos acercando. Parece que esta en ese lago.- Aoba señala ese lugar al ver que la esfera cambia a un naranja mas intenso.

-¡Vamos para allá!- Todos del escuadrón se dirigen allá. El lago esta rodeado completamente de bosque y realmente no es tan grande; A simple vista se podía el otro lado de ese mismo lago, a pesar de estar cubierto por una espesa y misteriosa niebla. Hay una advertencia así:

_Advertencia: no buce en este lago. El Gran Monstro Azul vive ahí._

Todos pasan por alto la advertencia de este cartel, a excepción de Akamaru, que solloza de miedo y se esconde detrás de Kiba.

-No te preocupes Akamaru, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores.- Kiba calma a su presentida mascota con una acaricia en la cabeza.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que encontrar el fragmento. No nos queda más que bucear hacia lo profundo. -Determina Yamato.

-¿Alguien lo hará?- Pregunta **Tenzo**. Tras ello, un silencio con una sensación de cobardía se apodera de los presentes.

-Yo lo hare- Aoba rompe ese silencio dando un paso al frente.- Voy a bucear a una superficie no demasiado profunda. Con eso será suficiente de que hay en la profundidad de este lago- Afirma el **Tokubetsu Jounin**.

Después de caminar sobre esas largas aguas interiores, se da cuenta que la profundidad del lago no era tan alta (como de unos 30 metros aproximadamente). Tras llegar a la máxima profundidad, ve un enrome bulto azulado; Al acercarse un poco, una enorme cola aleteada lo empuja hacia su derecha. Después ve que un ojo enrojecido abre el parpado y se mueve en dirección a Aoba. El Yamashiro escapa hacia la superficie.

Lee, Sakura, Yamato y Kiba sienten que la tierra se tambalea. se ve que un algo enorme está emergiendo en el lago. Todos se posicionan hacia atrás en guardia; pero no pueden creer lo que se descubre del abismo del lago: ¡Es un monstro! Es una especie de serpiente que tenía un solo pero enorme ojo escarlata; su cola era como la de cualquier pez comun pero esta tenia colores variados; en su cabeza colgaban unas especias de antenas que tenian como puntas unos globos blancos; sus escamas son de color azul claro; en su hocico hay como un millar de dientes bizarramente puntiagudos y una lengua alargada y de color morado. Sakura se ve asqueada por lo que ve, Lee queda perplejo haciendo notar más sus redondos ojos, Kiba trata de esconder su asombro con una sonrisa de valentia, cosa que Akamaru no dispone ya que ladra de modo pausado y chillante; Yamato fija sus ojos al monstro.

¿Se encuentran bien?- Aoba pregunta a sus compañeros sorprendido tras aterrizar sobre el suelo de la orilla del lago. Todos responden con un si

-¿Así que este es el monstro que advertía el cartel?- Sakura afirma horrorizada -¡Luce Horrible¡

-¡No importa!- Yamato contesta. El monstro escupe de su boca un líquido verdoso hacia los ninjas; Sin embargo, estos lo esquivan desplazándose hacia una roca. después el liquido desvanece el suelo donde estaba ellos.

-Eck! esto apesta- Kiba se queja del olor, tapándose su nariz.

-Parece que la bestia arroja acido. ¡Tengan cuidado cuando empieza abrir su hocico!- Advierte el que fue uno de los experimentos fallidos de Orochimaru.

-¡Es hora de que esta cosa pruebe el sabor del Poder de la Juventud!- Lee vocifera alegremente y se dirige sin pensarlo hacia la cabeza del monstro.

-¡Lee cuidado!- Sakura va de detener al alumno de Maito Gai

-**¡Konoha Senpu!**- Lee lanza una patada a la cabeza del Gran Monstro Azul; pero el monstro evade el ataque de Lee al sumergirse rápidamente en el agua. Aterriza Lee en el lago volteando a ver a todos lados. Debajo de él, el monstro vuelve a emerger rozando al cuerpo de Lee; por desgracia una de las piernas del mismo Rock Lee resultan heridas, quizá fue por las filosas escamas de la bestia. En consecuencia sufre un terrible mareo y cae inconsciente al agua.

-¡LEEEEEE!- Sakura grita aterrada y se dirige hacia su compañero. Aoba la secunda.

-**¡Sanzengarasu no** **Justu!-**Aoba invoca una parvada de cuervos hacia el monstro, para dificultar la visión de este. Mientras el Gran Monstro Azul quita de su vista a las aves, mediatamente Sakura recoge a su compañero Lee y se dirige a la playa del lago.

-¿Porrr...queee...hayyy..doss...ssakuraaasss?- Desde la perspectiva de Lee, esta viendo doble.

-¡Oh no, esta alucinando- Sakura se impresiona- ¡Creo que el mounstro contiene veneno en sus escamas!- Sakura revisa rápidamente en su bolso ninja y extrae un pequeño frasco.

-_Este antídoto funcionara para curar fácilmente las heridas_- Le vierte en la boca de su compañero el antídoto.

-**Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso- **Yamato crea una enredadera por todo el serpenteado cuerpo del monstro; sin embargo este la rompe fácilmente.

-Es realmente dificil de matar. Debo pensar en una estrategia-

-¡ES MI TURNO!-De repente, Kiba se dirige decididamente a atacar al mounstro.

-¡**Gatsuga**!-Kiba y Akamaru se transforman en dos remolinos y el ataque termina en el gran globo ocular de la bestia. Después el monstro se sacude rugiendo de dolor.

-¡Lo Tengo!- Yamato chasquea los dedos de sorpesa-¿Asi qué es eso?

De repente el monstro deja de sacudirse y de todo su cuerpo emerge unos pequeños peces horribles y feroces como pirañas, que deja caer rumbo a donde están los shinobis. A excepción de Sakura, quien esta sanando las heridas de Lee, empiezan a destruir a las pequeñas bestias

-¿Ahora que cosas bajo la manga tendrá esa cosa?- Kiba dice mientras arroja kunais y shurikens a los abominables peces.

-¡Creo que se le acabaran pronto los trucos, porque ya descubri un punto debil!- Yamato afirma cuando el usa clones de madera para acabar mas rápido con las pirañas.

-¿En que consiste ese punto débil?-Aoba pregunta en cuanto mata de modo asqueado a los peces. Después de terminar de matarlos a todos con un sello explosivo ,se dirigen hacia la parte detrás de los arboles del bosque, para no ser fijados por la bestia.

-Kiba, ¿Te acuerdas como reacciono la cosa esa cuando hiciste tu Gatsuga hacia su ojo?- Yamato pregunta

-Si claro, se retorció como un gusano- El Inuzuka recuerda.

-¡Exacto! si diéramos una serie de golpes consecutivos a su ojo, podríamos debilitar al monstro y atacar con mayor facilidad.-Propone Yamato

-Pero hay que procurar que esa cosa nos sorprenda con uno mas de sus ataques; aunque su ojo es lo suficientemente expuesto como para ser vulnerable a que lo ataquemos.- Aoba dice.

-Por cierto ¿Donde se diablos esta Sakura?- Kiba se percata hasta que rápidamente ella aparece entre los demás ninjas.

-¿Que pasa compañeros?- Sakura carga en su hombro a un apenas recuperado pero algo débil Lee.

-¿Donde te habías metido Sakura? Ya tenemos un plan para acabar con esa monstruosidad y tú escondiéndote como siempre- Kiba recrimina a Sakura

-¡¿Qué te pasa sabueso?, yo solo estaba curando a Lee de sus heridas...y además al menos yo he hecho algo, tu solo te has estado lamentándote- Sakura responde enfadada

-¡PUES YO HE ENTRADO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA! Al menos coopera en algo más que solo cubrirte- Kiba responde furioso a la Haruno

-¡Ya basta! ¿No pueden haber paz entre ustedes por este momento?- Yamato calma ambos. Tanto Kiba y Sakura voltean sus cabezas con desprecio para evitar contacto visual.

-y bien ¿Cual es el plan, capitán?- Pregunta Aoba

-Yo mantendré paralizado al monstro con mi Prisión de Madera mientras alguno de ustedes golpea al ojo de la bestia cuantas veces sea necesario ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡OK!- Todos responde positivamente con excepción de Lee que se encuentra algo adormecido por el antídoto que ingiero de Sakura.

-¿Y qué hay de Lee?- Sakura pregunta apenas percatándose de su compañero. Yamato observa y sacude la cabeza ligeramente en señal de desaprobación por el estado que se encontraba Lee

-Que descanse un momento. No está lo suficientemente consciente para poder pelear- Yamato ordena.

Entonces Lee se acuesta debajo la copa de un frondoso árbol, balbuceando silenciosamente "Esa cosa conocerá el poder de la juventud". Sakura lo ve con algo de remordimiento creyendo que el antídoto que le suministro tuvo un efecto fuerte sobre él.

Disponiéndose el resto del equipo ahora acabar al monstro, preparan lo que sería el ataque final. Yamato se encuentra en posición de ataque frente a la bestia, mientras que Kiba Se oculta de una roca justo en la orilla del lago, Sakura hace lo mismo pero detrás de uno de los arboles del bosque; Aoba se quedo cuidando a Rock Lee quien no dejaba de delirar.

En esa ocasion, la bestia se esconde en la superficie del lago. Kiba mueve su nariz para olfatear el rastro de la bestia. Hace un sello de carnero y usa su tan desarrollado olfato.

-¡Ahí esta!- El inuzuka exclama apuntando su dedo índice hacia el lago, llamando la atención a los ninjas en posición ofensiva. De hecho, de un círculo embulleciendo emerge rápidamente el monstro.

Cuando la bestia ejecuta su ataque, Yamato realiza una serie de sellos. Una enredadera cubre de nuevo su cuerpo, que parece resistir mas tiempo de lo esperado, pero no es suficiente; cuando el monstro esta por romper la madera Kiba aparece en lo alto de el, montando a su can. Entonces se convierten ambos en dos remolinos dirigendose al globo ocular de la bestia.

-¡Comete esto! !Gatsuga!- Al terminar el ataque, la bestia cae hacia la superficie del agua haciendo que la enredadera se rompiera. Del ojo del monstro sale una buena cantidad de sangre.

Pero esto no termina aun...Cuando Kiba esta cerca del suelo tras hacer su técnica, Sakura salta sobre un pie en su cabeza, alzándose hacia el cielo y aterriza hacia su punto débil

-¡SHANNNNNNAROOOOOO!- La Haruno da un puñetazo tan fuerte que hace que el agua del lago hiciera un pequeño maremoto, que termino inundando la playa del lago, dejando idos a los ninjas presentes

La bestia finalmente es derrotada, pero algo extraño ocurre. Cuando muere, empieza a brillar en un tono de luz dorada; de repente el cuerpo del monstro se desvanece en forma de microcristales. Tras eso se deja ver algo extraño: Un objeto aparece y se lo evita. Es un objeto de cristal que pareciera estar parte de otro, por que solo tenia un arco y las demas partes estaban corrompidas. En el cristal hay un triangulo de color dorado, pero esta fragmentado como si fuera parte del centro de algo. Su aura es místicamente hermosa que hipnotizaría los ojos de cualquiera que lo contemplara...¿por qué tanta descripción?, ¡Es el primer fragmento del espejo!.

-¿Pero que es esa cosa?- Aoba apenas pronuncia sus palabras por la impresion de ver el pedazo de espejo.

-Lo logramos muchachos...Encontramos el fragmento- Yamato sentencia satisfactoriamente.

Sakura se acerca intrigada al pedazo de espejo que aun se mantenía levitando sobre el lago. Al tocar el marco del fragmentado espejo, el aura dorada desaparece y cae literalmente en manos de la pelirosa.

-Que extraño, ¿el monstro solo era una forma de guardar el pedazo de espejo?- Yamato manifiesta su curiosidad de la extraña forma que tenia el espejo, solo para protegerlo

-Capitán ¿No deberíamos comunicar a los demás escuadrones de las bestias?- Aoba interroga apelativamente a Yamato, cargando Lee. este responde con una media sonrisa.

-Ellos mismos deben saberlo. De cualquier forma, se las ingeniaran para derrotar a esas abominaciones de la Creación-

-¿Con que este es el espejo de Hyrule? Es muy bonito- Sakura se una al grupo de los demás ninjas y alagando al pedazo de espejo. Ella lo envuelve con una franela negra y lo deposita en una mochila de color caqui que había traído en el viaje.

-Debemos dirigirnos hacia el Templo que nos indico la Quinta para esperar a los demás equipos.- Yamato aconseja a sus integrantes de equipo.- Ya no debemos estar aquí mas- El equipo se desplaza lentamente del lago

-Vaya, Sakura, hasta que demostraste algo de utilidad en la misión. ¡Que gran avance!- El Inuzuka trata de no comentar sarcásticamente a Sakura. La Haruno le dirige una mirada furtiva a Kiba, pero de repente cambia a una cálida sonrisa.

-Todos aportamos lo mejor de nosotros en esta misión. tu utilizaste tu olfato para derrotar a ese monstro, en vez de usarlo para rastrear el espejo. ¿No los has visto asi?.

-Bueno, creo que no- Kiba responde algo relajado por la reacción de Sakura; pero inesperadamente, la chica golpea a los órganos sexuales del Inuzuka, haciendo chillar de dolor a este. Akamaru se acerca a su dueño para tratar de consolarlo con una lamida en su mejilla derecha.

-No vuelvas a subestimar mis habilidades, idiota- La pelirosa suspira al oído del chico can. Los demás se limitar a observar perplejos.

* * *

><p>La noche esta por caer en Hyrule. Naruto apenas sale de las aguas tranquilas del Lago Hylia, sacude su cabello rebelde con su camisa que llevaba dentro de chaqueta. Cuando termina de vestirse, ven a<p> 


End file.
